orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 6- Family Portrait (1)
Main Plot: May (May's parents pull over to the high school) Mrs. Scott: Last day of suspension. You must feel real proud of yourself! Mr. Scott: '''How could you do that! It takes an idiot to think they wouldn't get caught with that prank! '''May: It wasn't even my idea. And Dad, i could have gotten away with it! Mrs. Scott: Your giving our name a bad reputation! May: Who cares! Mr. Scott: We do! May: Wow! It's sad how you care more about your name and reputation then you do about me. Mrs. Scott: May, we do care about you! May: Really, then why the hell are you yelling at me! I'm leaving, cause I'm so proud of myself for getting suspended! Mr. Scott: What's happening May. Your changed! May: So have you! Wait... no, you two are still bitches! (May walks in the building. Her parents drive away) Theme Song Subplot: Seth (Seth walks into Mrs. Underwoods classroom. Kayla, Ramona, Nathaniel, Delilah, Jayden, and Quinn are sitting at desks in the room) Mrs. Underwood: Good morning class! We are going to start script writing. It's the type of writing that is used to create plays. Now, I am going to let you work with a partner to write a skit and perform it infront of the whole class. Questions? Jayden: Can we choose our partners? Mrs. Underwood: No! I already choose them for you! Ramona: This just got boring! Mrs. Underwood: Delilah and Jayden, the two of you will work together. Quinn, Nathaniel, and Ramona, the three of you will be partners. Kayla and Seth, the two of you will work together (As Mrs. Underwood continues saying names, Seth walks over toward Kayla) Seth: We're working together! Kayla: I'm glad we are! Your the best actor in here. Seth: And are you a writer? Kayla: I'm not as good as Ramona when it comes to writing, but I can. Seth: Doesn't matter. As long as our skit is the best, we can do it! Kayla: Ours is going to be great! And with your acting, it's going to be even better! (Seth smiles and looks into Kayla's eyes) Kayla: Is there something on my face? Seth: 'No. It's just you have pretty eyes. '''Kayla: '''Thanks! ''(Kayla opens her journal to a new page. Seth gets closer to Kayla) Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie walks in the hallway. Damon catches up to her) '''Damon: Hey Cassie! Cassie: Damon! I miss you! Damon: I miss you too! (The two hug) Cassie: How come we didn't talk at all this school year. It's been a month since school started. Damon: I know! I It's hard cause we have no classes together this semester. Cassie: Well I thought it was you were getting more popular! Damon: Popular? Me? Oh please! I'm not popular! Cassie: You've been hanging out with Rebecca and Chloe lately. And there like divas here! Damon: If you wanna be like them, you have to work your way up there! (Samantha bumps into Cassie) Samantha: Hey, watch where your going next time. Latisha: Yeah, watch it! Cassie: '''Your telling me? I'm not the one wearing 6 inch heels? '''Samantha: At least I can afford heels! Your clothes are the most disgusting thing ever! Cassie: Just like your personality! Cause I'm not the one acting like the freshmen slut! Latisha: You can't let her do that too you! Cassie: '''And you can't let her boss you around, but she does it too you anyways! '''Samantha: Ugh!! You may have won this time, but I will get you back next time! (Samantha and Latisha walk off) Damon: Someones popularity may have just increased! Cassie: How? Damon: That's Samantha Bradley! No one has stood up to her, and beat her at her own game before! Cassie: Yeah.. I guess I did! (Cassie smiles) Main Plot: May (Randi sees May cleaning up the hallways. She walks over to her) Randi: How does it feel to be almost done with suspension! May: I'm happy I'm here. Two weeks of no learning and cleaning up this place! Randi: Then why do you look so sad? May: My parents! There mad at me for my part in this! Randi: '''How mad? '''May: They called me an idiot, and i called them bitches back. So there gonna be more mad when I get home! Randi: Oh... sorry to hear about that! May: It's alright. They'll forget about it once it's over! Randi: I don't think they will! Remember when Frankie broke your mom's glass vase. May: Oh yeah, she's still not over that! Randi: Then there gonna take a while to forgive what you did! (Randi walks away. May looks down and cleans up the hallways again) Subplot: Seth (Seth, Jayden, and Nathaniel are sitting at lunch together) Jayden: How much longer is the English Project going to be? Seth: Not until the end of the week. Nathaniel: That long? Sweet!! Jayden: '''Delilah and I can't think of anything! '''Nathaniel: Ramona's writing our whole script! She's good with writing! Seth: Me and Kayla's script is already done! Jayden: How is yours already done! Seth: We worked together. Nathaniel: '''Even Ramona can't write something that fast! '''Seth: But ours is already done! Kayla is easy to work with. Jayden: Can I pay you to switch partners? Seth: '''Kayla's mine, and no one is having her as there partner but me! '''Nathaniel: '''You like her, don't you? '''Seth: '''What makes you say that? '''Jayden: Dude... it's kinda obvious. Your being over protexctive towards her, and you two aren't even dating! Seth: I do, but she won't like me back. Who would? Nathaniel: A lot of girls like you. What makes you think she wouldn't. Seth: I guess your right. Were rehearsing our script on the stage after school. I can probably find out then. Jayden: 'Thata boy! ''(Seth pounds Jayden. They continue eating their lunches) Third Plot: Cassie (Rebecca and Chloe walk over to Cassie) '''Rebecca: Did you really stand up to Samantha? Damon says you did! Cassie: Yeah, why? Chloe: Yes! Finally, someone did it! Rebecca: How come we never heard of you until now? Cassie: I guess I might not have been so popular then. Chloe: We have been waiting forever for someone to stand up to her. She is such a.. Cassie: Queen-Bee, Bitch, Slut! Chloe: It's like you read my mind! Rebecca: I can't stand her! Wait... here she comes! (Samantha come near the three girls) Cassie: Oh look, isn't it the spoiled brat! Samantha: At least I'm not the outcast like you are! Cassie: '''I don't manipulate people to do things for me so they can be popular! '''Samantha: I don't do that! (Latisha walks over to her with all of Samantha's stuff) Latisha: Here's your books, your purse, your homework, and your lunch! (She gives them all to Samantha) Cassie: And my two friends with me right now, aren't quitters like you two! Samantha: We are not quitters! Chloe: '''So thats why you two arent on the cheer team. '''Latisha: Sam! Why are you just letting them make fun of you! Rebecca: Latisha's only comforting you cause you manipulate her. You don't even see her as a friend! She's more like your pet then friend! Latisha: '''She is not! '''Chloe: It's sad to see that you have to follow her so you can get on her good side. Samantha: Latisha is my friend, and I treat her nicely! Maybe you should get your facts straight! Cassie: And maybe you should take off those shoes to talk to us. It's sad how you need six inch heels to feel tall. Samantha: You know what's also sad? How you need to make fun of me in order to get popular. Cause you will never be popular like I am. Cassie: Maybe I won't, but people will like me a lot more then they like you, cause I'm not a bitch to them like you are! Samantha: 'Ugh!! I'll show you Cassie! ''(Samantha and Latisha walk away. Cassie, Chloe, and Rebecca all hug eachother) '''Chloe: That felt so good! I've been wanting to do that since sixth grade! Cassie: And now it happened! Main Plot: May (May and Molly walk outside the school) Molly: No more suspension! Can't you believe it! May: '''I kinda wished we had it as long as Donovan. '''Molly: Why? May: Family problems. Molly: Then we need to celebrate! Sleep over at my house? May: Like my parent's will agree to that! After getting suspended for two weeks! Molly: Come on! It will be fun! May: Can you give me a ride home. I don't want my parents to pick me up. Molly: Why would they? May: '''They grounded me, so I can't go anywhere without them. '''Molly: Alright then, lets go! (Molly and May walk towards Molly's car. As soon as May gets in the passenger seat, Mr. and Mrs. Scott pull into the school parking lot) Mr. Scott: '''May! Get out of her car! '''May: Why should I, so you can yell at me some more! Mrs. Scott: We need to go pick up your sister from pre-school! Your wasting our time! May: 'Well, your just going to waste just as much time yelling at me on the way there! ''(May closes the car door and gets in her parents car. They drive away from the school. Molly leaves the school as well) Subplot: Seth (Kayla walks into the auditorium. Seth is sitting on the stage waiting for her) '''Kayla: Your here? I was thinking you wouldn't show up. Seth: I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything. Kayla: Ok, let's get started. You have your script, right? Seth: It's right here. And I have an extra copy if you don't wanna read your hand-written version. Kayla: I'll take it. Thanks! (Kayla grabs Seth's copy of the script) Seth: So let's get started! (They start performing their skit) Kayla: '''Why can't you just tell me? '''Seth: '''What is there to tell you? '''Kayla: Why your avoiding me? Why your leaving me when I need you the most? Seth: I just can't look at you the same anymore. Kayla: What did I do that made you hate me so much? Seth: You broke my heart! (Seth turns around and walks away, but Kayla touches his shoulder) Kayla: I may have done that, but I'm willing to make it up to you. We may fight, but we make up, and thats what makes our relationship stronger. You may never see me the same, but I just want you to know that I love you! (Seth turns around and kisses Kayla. She kisses him back) Kayla: I'm sorry about that. Seth: What's to be sorry about. It's acting. You heard of improv right? Kayla: '''Oh, so you didn't mean to kiss me? '''Seth: I did, but I thought I would add that as improv instead of the rest of the script. Kayla: I may have to think about that. I'll see you later (Kayla walks out of the auditorium) Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie is on video chat with Damon) Damon: So, now how does it feel to be popular? Cassie: I'm popular? Damon: Everyone is talking about how you told Samantha off twice! Cassie: I didn't think I would be popular like that! Damon: Well, you are now! I know your friends with Rebecca and Chloe now. Cassie: Weren't they friends with Samantha? Damon: There not anymore! They never really liked her. Cassie: '''Well, someone finally told her about this! '''Damon: Someone finally did! And it was you! Cassie: Thank you Captain Obvious! Damon: Whatever. Look, I gotta go. C'ya around (Damon logs off. Cassie shuts down her computer and smiles. She goes downstairs) Main Plot: May (May is in the back seat of the car. Mr. Scott is driving with Mrs. Scott in the passenger seat. They are driving in the street) Mr. Scott: May, how much times do we have to tell you not to go in cars with strangers. May: Molly isn't a stranger! Mrs. Scott: To us she is. May: Who cares if you don't know her! Mr. Scott: We do! For all you know, she could be a drug addict! May: Not all kids are drug addicts dad! Mrs. Scott: Well, you make it seem like all kids smoke, drink, and prank like you do! May: I still can't believe were fighting about this! (Mr. and Mrs. Scott turn around and look at May, not paying any attention to the road) Mr. Scott: Your going to listen to us right now! We are tired of you rebeling against us! May: AAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Since Mr. and Mrs. Scott are not paying any attention to the road, they run through a red light. A big truck drives infront of them. There car hits the truck straight forward) Category:Blog posts